Warhawk Help
This help page includes manuals/instructions, technical problems/solutions, a FAQ, and links to gameplay tips, map layouts, forums, tech support, player-complaint information, and a glossary. For help in regard to this wiki, or how to work with wikis in general, go here (or click the "Help" link in the left sidebar). Wiki Help This page is for help with Warhawk, the game. For help in regard to this wiki, or how to work with wikis in general, go here (or click the "Help" link in the left sidebar). Otherwise, read on for some Warhawk help. Manuals/Instructions Reading List Summary Unfortunately this game was never well documented, and what was documented was scattered all over the place. Full, free documentation of the entire game and all it's updates and expansion packs is spread-out across several documents, developer blog updates, and user-created references (there's also an official for-pay hint book). All that is broken-out below, but here's a quick list of all the best free places to head for mostly original source information: *The English-language version of the .PDF of the original game manual can be downloaded from the wiki here (taken from warhawk.com) *Instructions/tips for the free, patched, add-on Hero and Collection game modes is at their respective articles *Info on server colors, icons, names, types, and game creation options at the Server article *Description of Quick Join is here *Info on ranks and how to earn points is at the Ranks article. *Info on Clan Servers & Buddy slots is here *Info on the for-pay expansion packs Omega Dawn, Broken Mirror, and Fallen Star is at their respective articles. *A quick overview of the controls can be found in the Controls article Original Game Free Official Manual The English-language version of the .PDF of the original game manual as-sold can be downloaded from the wiki here (taken from warhawk.com) Official For-Pay Hint Book An official Warhawk Strategy Guide is published by BradyGames. When you're new, it is nice to have printed map layouts available to you. However, all the maps for Archipelago have an error, in that they fail to show the location of any ground pickups. Also, updates to the game have changed some things since the hint book's publication, so, for instance, the location of wrenches and bio-field generators is not shown on the map layouts. Also, some point values have been changed in the game so the tables in the hint book aren't 100% accurate. What Do Server Names Mean? There is no official documentation on the server names, but you can find full explanations via the Server article. Free Official Game Add-Ons Warhawk has had a number of free updates released for it, some of these altering the game or adding new game content and game modes. Clan Servers, Buddy slots Patch 1.2 added Clan Servers, buddy slots, and a number of other things. For details on how these things work, visit the developer notes here Hero, Collection, and Quick Join Patch 1.4 added the Game Modes Hero and Collection, as well as the Quick Join feature, and a number of other things. For details on how these things work, visit the articles on the respective Game Modes, and the developer notes here Patched game changes If you notice differences between the original game instructions and how the game actually works, or if you simply want to see what alterations the various patches introduced to the game, see the list of articles at the Official Sony Warhawk news blog. For-Pay Booster Packs Sony has sold a number of add-ons for Warhawk that add new maps, new vehicles, and other game changes. Sometimes there's a discounted bundle for all 3 boosters on the PlayStation Store. Info on Omega Dawn, Broken Mirror, and Fallen Star can be found via their respective articles. Glossary For a glossary of a variety of terms, visit the Glossary Map Layouts There is some map layout information in this wiki's Maps article and related links. More detailed map layouts can be found on the internet, and in the official hint book. When you're new, it is nice to have printed map layouts available to you. However, all the official hint book maps for Archipelago have an error, in that they fail to show the location of any ground pickups. One good web source for a few map layouts is warhawkstats.com. For a web source for the maps in the expansion packs, see the article on the various booster packs. Gameplay Tips For game-playing tips, including tips for new players, see the article on Game Tips and Tricks. Warhawk inside PlayStation Home You can meet other people in PS Home and launch a game directly from Home, with those friends joining right in when it launches. Home also includes game-oriented spaces. During the closed beta of Home, there was a Warhawk space that will be returning (Sony discussed it again during a Dec. 2008 interview by Gamespot near the 13:40 time index, and it's now posted on the PS blog). It included rooms for talking about Warhawk, a 3D interactive "sand table" with little pieces you can move around for illustrating strategies, and of course, even right now you can initiate Warhawk games without leaving Home. Various sites have further description (here) or screenshots. Technical Issues Host Larger Games/Improve Game Performance/Prevent Freezes A better connection means you can host larger games, and may prevent your game from freezing when playing. The most a player can host is 24 in Player servers or 32 in a Dedicated server (see this post by the developers). How to get to that level? Some of the easiest and most critical pieces to look at are: *First, use a wired rather than wireless connection (may improve latency/lag a tiny bit, & consistency). This may not improve hosting capacity much (unless your wireless is really bad), but it's easy to do, and it may reduce network disconnects. *Second, if your modem is old, often your internet provider will update to a newer modem at no charge. Newer ones may perform better (better upload/download speed). *Third, usually the biggest problem is upload performance (not download)...you might ask your provider what can be done to improve upload/gaming performance. It might be your connection is sub-par and they need to diagnose and fix it. It might be you have to buy a higher-end internet connection package from them. Or even switch internet providers (which includes comparing cable to DSL offerings in your area). *Finally, for more ideas (some of them more complex to execute), and to increase general connection stability, msstatedawg has a good post on optimizing Warhawk's network performance. I Can't Play, Just Get A Black Screen, What's Wrong? See the answer over at the New Players FAQ Why Can't I Steer My Vehicles? Check to see if you've turned-on motion control in your game options. If so, you have to tilt and move your controller to do steering. Further Support For technical problems, visit the Sony Support page or the official Sony Warhawk forum. If you call Sony, you can ignore the automated menu and if you wait for a bit someone eventually picks up. Reporting Disruptive Players Disrupting the flow of a game, or harassing or stalking players, or being offensive, hateful, racist, bullying, etc, are all violations of the Terms of Service. You can report it to Sony here (this link comes from the bottom of Sony's PS3 Support page). Frequently Asked Questions Other technical questions are addressed in Technical Issues Various terms are defined in the Glossary How do I use my booster packs? See the answer over at the New Players FAQ Why Do I Only See 50 Friends in My List? The PS3 allows you to have 100 friends on your list. By default, Warhawk only shows you the first (oldest) 50. The only way to sort of change that is to force Warhawk to randomly pick another 50 out of your list...that may let you see some of your friends numbered 51-100. To do that...login to PSN & launch Warhawk. While at the home screen of Warhawk, bring up your XMB and sign out of the PSN. This will kick you back into Warhawk's entry menu. From there, select "Online" and use Warhawk to sign yourself back into PSN. At this point, your friends list will be randomized and you should have access to some players not listed previously. Repeat as necessary. When is the next expansion pack, patch, or new Warhawk or coming out? As of Sept. 2009, the most recent expansion is Fallen Star in Aug. 2008. No one is aware of new expansions or patches being worked on. It is assumed no more patches are forth-coming. Incognito is busy with new stuff (a few rumors are it may be a Warhawk sequel), and they've said they can't work on new expansions unless Sony says to. As for patches...except for active MMOs, all games eventually stop getting patches, and all software always has a few bugs (even NASA's). No one really knows if a new version of Warhawk is in the works (it would be the 3rd Warhawk since the first version was for PS1). Seeing as there's been no discussion of a new version yet, no public beta, etc, any new version would still have to be quite a long ways off yet (a year or more). Booster pack info, in the past, has been hinted at or leaked a little, months in advance. Since we've had no hints or leaks yet, any new booster pack is likely still a ways off (months away). Unless the recent demo (Aug. 2008), plus Christmas 2008, and the publicity that the new Warhawk space in Home gets, results in a lot of new Warhawk players, it doesn't seem likely Sony would see a viable profit in working on a new expansion pack. And even if there is a profit, they may see more profit in having Incognito work on a new game (whether Warhawk sequel or something else). For those of you aware of the memory "problem" of adding a new expansion, that is something the developers can work around, if they want (you simply couldn't have all your expansions active at one time). Warhawk was a very popular, flagship game (still popular, actually, and the official forum is active), and has a place in Home, and it did graduate to Greatest Hits. The developer also expressed interest in going further with Warhawk, though the decision is up to Sony. So, will there be a next Warhawk? Who knows. If you're dying for more booster packs or a new game...the best thing you can do is ensure Sony sees a profit in doing so. The more people that play, even with a used copy of the game, the more Sony will see potential buyers. So coach friends through trying the demo, or send them to a good intro page (so they're not confused & overwhelmed), have them over for a splitscreen Warhawk party, or get used copies of the game off eBay and give them away as gifts (and again coach them through the game or send them to a good intro page). Are There Any Bugs? Yes. A list of them is kept in a thread here How Can We Spread the Word About Warhawk? *When you're playing any other online game (PS3, XBox, p.c.), if people are chatting, always ask if they've ever tried WH. You can say it's a lot of fun too (heh, and don't say it kicks a$$ out of whatever game you're in). I got a few people interested to check out WH. And now when they invite me back to their game, they get a reply "Warhawk-ing right now, it's sick!" *Have people you know come to your place and show them the game, do some splitscreen, etc. I bugged some friends for a while to try the demo, but until I actually SHOWED them me playing the game, they didn't get off their butts. Make sure they know the game is cheap these days! *And for friends of yours that you can't play together in-person (like maybe they live in another state), offer to coach them through the game for a bit. I setup password-ed games for my brothers, walked them through the various basics, let them shoot me down, etc, then with an alt went into the Rookie servers and just drove them around, not really killing anything, just showing them objectives of what they could be doing at the moment in the game. Then when we could finally play on real servers together, at first I'd tell them exactly what to do...spawn here, go here, do this. *Your facebook status should always be "Playing Warhawk...damn it's sick!" Category:Game Help and Tips